okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
Orochi is the main antagonist in the first story arc of Okami. It is is an eight-headed serpent attached to what looks like a shrine with a bell on it. Background Orochi presumably originated from the Ark of Yamato. More than 100 years ago, it attacked the Celestial Plain (causing all the Celestials to flee in the Ark of Yamato with waka (which would inadvertently lead to their demise). Following the advice of Waka, Amaterasu dragged Orochi down to the mortal plain, waiting for a person of a legendry bloodline who could defeat Orochi. Orochi settled in the Moon Cave and terrorised the inhabitants of Kamiki Village, selecting a young maiden as a sacrifice every year. Amaterasu was wrongly believed to be Orochi's familiar and given the name Shiranui. Eventually the person of the legendary bloodline, Nagi, was born. Although he anatagonised Amaterasu at first, he teamed up with her to defeat Orochi after his beloved, Nami, was chosen to be the sacrifice. Shiranui died during the battle (although it was later revealed by Amaterasu after her journey through the Spirit Gate that many details of the legend were untrue and Shiranui actually died of wounds inflicted by Lechku & Nechku). Many years later, Orochi returned after Nagi's descendant, Susano, accidently removed the sword Tsukuyomi that was binding it. However, Orochi was not at its full power, and needed a blood pact with Susano for that. It also consumed Tsukuyomi to prevent anyone from binding it again. Although Orochi tried to convince Susano to submit to it, Susano's courage and determination shone through and he and Amaterasu defeated the beast. Orochi's spirit then divided into the demons Blight, Ninetails, Lechku & Nechku. Orochi's corpse released the reborn from of Tsukuyomi, the Divine Instrument Tsumugari after its death. Orochi's true form would later be encountered through the Spirit Gate and on the Ark of Yamato. Involvement He and his true form are arguably responsible for the whole game's events. Orochi itself is the main antagonist for the first story arc. Strategy Orochi battle is a long fight so be ready, but he has a pattern. but before that first you need to knock out three of his heads dodge attacks then when he roars use your brush and paint a trail from the golden water (8 purification sake) to his mouth once you do it 3 times all the heads will K.O. so run up his neck and begin attacking his bell. when you finish the bell this is where the pattern begin's go around to each head and they will begin repeating the same attacks over and over again after you evade it twice he'll roar so you make him drunk when the head falls attack it. you need too do this for all the heads so be prepared for a long battle. Quotes "VOW TO ME!!!" yelling at Susano. Trivia *Orochi is a demon that chose maidens to eat in the mythological story of Kushinada and sasanowo. *You need to battle Orochi 3 times *Each individial head has its own element - Fire, darkness, lightning, earth, light, water, wind and poison. *The thunder head is always hitting its head or looking around for the enemy due to his poor vision *The Fire head seems to be the only one that speaks External links * External link Category:Bosses